moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party
Where's the characters from Angry Birds and Ice Age? 03:05, December 20, 2016 (UTC) CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 03:26, December 20, 2016 (UTC) I mentioned that over 100 different characters are going to appear in the film, so that means that characters from Ice Age and Angry Birds are likely to appear. I will make some points. 1. I am only going to use the characters from Angry Birds and Ice Age in the fourth film. I don't need them to be in this film. 2. Ice Age is a movie franchise, not a TV series. The same goes for Angry Birds, which is a video game franchise. 3. I really hate The Loud House because of its "bathroom humor". The same goes for other Nick shows such as Breadwinners, Sanjay and Craig, and Pig Goat Banana Cricket. 4. The fourth installment will take place after this film. 5. You mentioned that characters from 100 TV shows will appear. Did you mean every single cartoon that has ever existed? 1. Okay, that's fine. 2. I am highly aware of that. I meant to say EVERY animated ''movie ''and TV series. 3. The Loud House is more than just "bathroom humor", it also teaches morals that everyone can relate to. And plus, most of the humor doesn't rely too much on bathroom humor, but that's your own opinion. Breadwinners, Sanjay and Craig, and PGBC I agree are trash though. 4. That was my plan. 5. Yes and yes. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 17:49, December 24, 2016 (UTC) I will make some more points. 1. I think that every single TV show and movie would be too much in this film, so I think there should be 5 movies and 5 TV shows only in this movie. 2. Fish can't breathe in pool water. 3. I do not think there would be a pool big enough for everyone in the multiverse. 4. I don't think the animators would combine 2-dimensional with CGI. 5. Will The Loud House EVER become a long-running series? I think its highly popular. I hope you'll understand my points. Merry Christmas, 19:57, December 24, 2016 (UTC) 1. Almost all of the guest characters you'll see will be cameos and in the background. Some will only play an important role in the film. 2. The film is going to run on cartoon logic. 3. The pool isn't the only thing that's going to be at the party. 4. Just like the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil ''films, the film is going to be all traditonally animated. 5. That's for Nickelodeon to decide... I understand your points, and Merry Christmas to you too CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 20:32, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Just 2 questions: 1. Can you help me with the cast sections on my idea for the fourth film please? (But please don't do the Angry Birds section, I am going to do that section) 2. Why did you decide to add ''The Loud House characters in your third film? 00:22, December 25, 2016 (UTC) 1. Sure I could do that. 2. Star's evil sister, Venus, knows where Star lives and threatens to kill her. So Star's parents force her to move into a different universe where Venus won't find her, which will be the Loud house in Royal Oaks, Michigan. And it's quite obvious that I'm a Loud House fan. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 04:03, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Is Tara Strong (who voices Raven from Teen Titans Go!) the voice actor for a character named lucy loud? Merry Christmas day, 13:35, December 25, 2016 (UTC) No, Jessica DiCicco voices Lucy Loud. She also voices Lynn Loud in the show. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 02:21, December 27, 2016 (UTC) The reason why I thought Tara Strong voiced Lucy Loud because Lucy reminds me of Raven from Teen Titans Go. 03:51, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah they're quite similar... CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 04:45, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Here's my 2 points: 1. I don't need the Angry Birds characters to have mecha suits in the fourth film. They can fight by launching themselves from the slingshot, like they do in the games. 2. Only Manny, Sid, and Diego will have super suits. The rest of the Herd can fight without super suits. For example, Manny's powers will be super strength, Diego's claws and teeth will be as strong as Soto's teeth and claws, and Sid's powers -- I don't know -- maybe he can have a mecha suit. 13:34, December 27, 2016 (UTC)